


Timeless

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: NCT Oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Shy Lee Taeyong, Taeyong is cute, i hate writing tags, johnny overreacts, seungcheol needs to stay on his turf, ten is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Taeyong finally gets to meet his all-time favorite band, Seventeen. Though, taking his boyfriends with him might be a handful.---------This was a request on Wattpad(check mine out, @wanderingsilverangel [shameless promo I know]). This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.





	Timeless

Taeyong is buzzing with excitement. He can't believe it. He'll finally get to see Seventeen in person. He can't keep the smile off of his face.

Last month, Taeyong's boyfriends(yes, as in plural) got him tickets to a Seventeen concert that's nearby as well as the fan meet being held the next day. When he was given the present, he literally screeched when he figured out what it was. He tackled Jaehyun(he had been the closest) in a hug and knocked the both of them to the floor. Taeyong could hear the others laughing as Jaehyun groaned dramatically beneath him. With a giggle, Taeyong had gotten up to give Ten, Johnny, Yuta, and Lucas all hugs as well. That had been a great day.

"Yongie, calm down. We'll be there in like half an hour," Yuta laughs from the passenger seat. Taeyong grins at him.

"It's hard to calm down, I mean, I'll be seeing Seventeen live for the first time! It's exciting," Taeyong bubbles. Johnny snorts.

"Damn, I'm nearly jealous." Taeyong reaches forward to swat at Johnny's arm. Ripples of laughter rush through the car.

\------

The arena is packed when they arrive. People swarm the entrances, trying to get to their seats as soon as possible. Taeyong looks around with wonder, his fingers interlaced with Jaehyun's. Jaehyun drags him over to where the line is, the others following behind him.

While they wait, Ten latches himself onto Taeyong's back, his chin hooking over Taeyong's shoulder. His newly died aqua hair tickles Taeyong's neck. Taeyong continues to talk with Lucas about some random subject his boyfriend decided to bring up but he reaches back to run his fingers through Ten's hair. Ten practically purrs. Ever since Ten joined them, Jaehyun and Johnny have been trying to learn everything they can about him. They did the same with Lucas as well. However, along the way, they've discovered that Ten absolutely  _loves_  when people touch his hair. Which is kind of an unfortunate thing for Ten, since Johnny, Jaehyun, and Lucas have used it against Ten countless times.

"Hey, Taeyong?" Lucas questions when he doesn't respond for a few seconds. Taeyong snaps his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Lucas. I kinda spaced out there for a second. Repeat the question?"

"I asked why you like Seventeen so much," Lucas says with a slight chuckle. Johnny and Yuta turn their attention towards Taeyong in anticipation for his answer.

"Hm, I mean, it's kind of a hard question. Bottom line is that their music makes me happy. Like in the way that I'm happy around you guys. I like a lot of other groups other than Seventeen but Seventeen just has a particular style to them that I like. You guys know how bad things were for a little while. Well, when you guys couldn't be there, I listened to music. Groups like Seventeen kept me going. So, I guess that's really why I like them so much. Besides, you haven't lived until you've seen Hoshi's choreography. He's a genius when it comes to it," Taeyong explains. Ten leans up and presses a kiss on Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong's words splutter to a stop and heat rises to his cheeks. Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Lucas all laugh at the smirk on Ten's face and the irritated look on Taeyong's.

"Ten, you shouldn't do that," Yuta scolds slightly. Ten pouts in annoyance. "You'll end up killing Yongie one of these days."

"I can't help it that he's so shy," Ten whines. Jaehyun rolls his eyes but laughs along with the others. Taeyong glares at Ten and untangles himself from the latter. Ten gives him an offended look before turning to talk to Johnny.

It takes a while but eventually the group is at the door. Johnny pulls the tickets out of his pocket and hands them to the girl at the gate. With a cheerful welcome, they're finally inside. Of course, the first thing Lucas and Yuta want to do is rush off to find food. Taeyong doesn't really blame them though. They've been sitting in a car for three hours without stopping. It doesn't surprise him that they're hungry.

"Aw, come on! It's nearly seven o'clock! We haven't eaten since like one. We're hungry," Yuta complains. It takes a lot of convincing, but with the combined efforts of Ten, Yuta, Lucas, and Taeyong, the four finally got Johnny and Jaehyun to cave and get food.

"Thank you!" Ten shouts as he practically tackles Johnny. It's only Johnny's frequent trips to the gym that kept him on his feet. Johnny kisses the top of Ten's head before shoving him lightly in the direction of Lucas so they can go get food and shut their boyfriend up. With a cat-like grin, Ten grabs Lucas's hand and rushes off.

"You two should go get some food. Johnny and I will grab our seats," Jaehyun says, waving Yuta and Taeyong off.

"I do not understand how those two aren't hungry," Yuta says shaking his head as he and Taeyong walk towards the food court.

"Maybe they aren't right now but you can be sure that they'll be starving by the end of the concert." Taeyong and Yuta laugh because they know it's true. The giants will beg them to pull over and grab some fast food or something. Of course, Lucas is joined into the mix because that man is like a bottomless pit.

\-----

There's only five minutes until the concert is supposed to start and Taeyong can't sit still. He's so excited he can hardly breathe. Seventeen is without a doubt one of his all-time favorite groups. Recently, he's managed to get Ten and Yuta interested in them but not on the level that he loves them.

"Excited Yongie?" Yuta asks as he notices Taeyong practically bouncing in his seat. Taeyong looks at him with a smile and nods.

"Of course he's excited, he's been wanting this since we were like sixteen," Johnny says.

"You've known him since you guys were sixteen?" Ten asks with wide eyes. Johnny nods.

"Actually, we both have. Johnny knew Tae first but he introduced me a little later," Jaehyun says.

Ten groans, "Sometimes I feel like I know nothing about you guys." Taeyong smiles and wraps his arms around Ten's waist, putting himself in the position Ten was in earlier that day.

"We've only known you for a year, Tennie. And you've only been our boyfriend for two of those months. You just need to give it time, okay? Besides, it's not like we intentionally keep things from you, they just never come up. Don't be upset, okay?" Ten sighs but nods. Taeyong kisses his cheek before moving beside him to set his arms on the railing. Johnny somehow managed to score seats in the front row of the balcony. It's not the best but it could be a whole lot worse. Taeyong can see the stage perfectly fine so he can't be upset at all.

The lights go out suddenly. Screams of panic can be heard before lights on the stage flash. A smokey haze fills the arena before the silhouettes of Seventeen show up. Taeyong smiles. Now it's finally starting.

\-----

"Okay, even I have to admit, that was pretty cool," Jaehyun says as they walk out of the arena. Taeyong is still bouncing though he knows without a doubt that he'll crash soon. Probably once they reach their hotel. He may have had just a bit too much sugar.

"Of course it was cool! It's Seventeen," Taeyong giggles. Jaehyun just rolls his eyes. Johnny stretches with his arms above his head, the blue shirt riding up to expose some of his stomach.

"How about food?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun nods in agreement. Yuta and Taeyong look at one another before bursting into laughter. Johnny gives the two a strange look. "I think you guys might've had too much sugar."

"No! We were literally saying how the two of you would be starving by the end of the concert right before it," Yuta laughs, a pure clear sound that puts a smile on the other's faces. Yuta turns to Taeyong with his slightly heart-shaped smile on his face. "You were right Yongie."

"Haha very funny. Now can we get some food?" Johnny complains. Everyone laughs at Johnny's near whine.

"Sure, where should we go though? It's like ten o'clock. Most places are gonna be closed by now," Lucas says. Ten speaks up from his place on Lucas's back.

"There's a cafe two blocks down that's open until twelve. It's got a lot of pastries and shit like that but I think they have actual meals and stuff too," He says with a sleepy smile. Once he's done talking, Ten puts his head on Lucas's shoulder and closes his eyes. Lucas quickly adjusts Ten so he doesn't fall off before raising an eyebrow at the others.

"I mean, that sounds good. I wonder how he knows about it though," Lucas muses. Ten lifts his head to roll his eyes.

"It's Bambam's place. I told him we'd be in town and he said we should drop by."

"Oh, wow, I haven't seen Bambam in a while. Well, Ten, you're the only who knows where it is, so get your lazy ass down and lead the way," Yuta says with his cheerful smile. Lucas laughs and lets Ten down. With a grumble under his breath, Ten moves away from Lucas and Yuta to walk down the street. Taeyong smiles and grabs Ten's hand. Swinging it slightly as they walk, Taeyong asks Ten questions about Bambam and his group of friends. It really had been a long time since they'd seen the group of five.

As they come up to a small hole in the wall restaurant, Ten tugs on Taeyong's hand to lead him inside. On the inside, things are cozy and warm. The furniture ranges from large tables for ten or more people to small cushioned chairs in front of a small table. Standing at the counter is a man who's nearly asleep.

"Hey Mark," Ten calls out in English. The red-haired man snaps awake at the sound of his name. Ten and Mark converse in English for a minute before Ten remembers that Yuta and Taeyong can't understand it. "Sorry, this is Mark. I'm not actually sure if you guys have met him. He and Jackson were in America when I introduced you guys. Mark, this is Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Lucas," Ten says as he points to each of his boyfriend's in turn. "So, where's Bambam?"

"He's in the back with the others. I think they're taking a break since it's pretty empty here."

"Could you go get them? Bambam is the one who invited us after all."

"Sure." Mark stretches then heads back through a door that Taeyong assumes leads to the kitchen. Taeyong looks around to see that he and his boyfriends are the only ones in the little cafe.

A slim man suddenly bursts through the doors with a happy cry. He and Ten converse in a language that Taeyong assumes in Thai since he knows that's where he and Bambam are from. He and Ten hug before Bambam turns to the rest of them. "Sorry, a little rude of me, I know. It's been a while since I've seen you guys. You'll have to come to visit more often."

"So," Ten starts with a sneaky smile, "How's that boyfriend of yours?" Bambam looks at him with wide eyes.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about Ten. Yugyeom and I aren't dating," Bambam stutters. Ten's smile widens.

"I never said a name, Bambam." Bambam sighs.

"I can never win with you." Bambam turns back towards Taeyong and the others. "Choose any pastry you'd like, it's on the house. Anything else you want will have to be paid for though."

Taeyong, Yuta, and Lucas immediately rush over to the counter where the pastries are. While they're looking, a tall man, nearly taller than Lucas, bursts through the back door and vaults the counter. He looks around for a second before eyeing a closet and practically jumping into it.

"Kim Yugyeom!" A man with dark hair exits after him. A white powdery substance, that Taeyong suspects is flour, covers him from head to toe. He rounds on Bambam. "Bambam! Where the hell did Yugyeom go?" Bambam just shrugs and goes back to his conversation with Ten.

Mark and three others walk out of the back laughing at the flour-covered man's rage.

"Jinyoung, calm down," One of them, Taeyong thinks his name is Jaebeom, says with a laugh.

"I will not Jaebeom, that little brat covered me in flour," Jinyoung, as Taeyong now remembers, says to Jaebeom.

"Jinyoung, the only other place to hide is the cleaning closet," One that Taeyong doesn't recognize says with a smile. Jinyoung smiles at him in thanks, though the devilish gleam in his eyes doesn't really reassure Taeyong that things are going to go well.

"Thanks, Jackson," Jinyoung says as he advances towards the closet. By now, everyone in the shop has turned to watch this all go down. "Hey, Yugyeom, come out of the closet. I know you're in there."

"I'm gay!" Yugyeom shouts. Jinyoung facepalms while the entire group bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"Not what I meant you little brat!" Jinyoung shouts. He moves to wrench open the door but Yugyeom must be holding the doorknob inside because Jinyoung can't seem to get it open. By this point, Jaebeom, Mark, Youngjae, Jackson, and Bambam are all on the floor practically dying of laughter. Literal tears are leaving Jackson's eyes.

Jinyoung finally manages to wrench the door open and Yugyeom falls out. Immediately, Jinyoung puts him in a headlock. No matter how hard he tries, Yugyeom can't seem to wiggle his way out of Jinyoung's hold.

"You're so annoying," Jinyoung finally says as he releases his captive.

Things are quiet after that. They all sit down at the large table and talk while Taeyong and his boyfriends eat. Too soon, they have to say goodbye. While Taeyong would love to stay, he's exhausted and they still have to walk back to the hotel. So at eleven thirty, they head back to the hotel. Ten jumps up on Johnny's back and buries his head into Johnny's neck. Taeyong opts to just hold Jaehyun's hand and let his boyfriend drag him along.

When they reach their hotel room, Taeyong just about flops onto the double bed. It sucks, but they had to get a room with two double beds which really is not enough room to hold six people. They make it work though. Mostly through the fact that they sleep completely tangled in one another.

"Good night," Taeyong says as soon as they're all ready for bed. Then he buries his face in Jaehyun's chest. He can feel someone, Taeyong believes it's Yuta, slide in behind him and press themselves against his back. A chorus of good nights sounds throughout the room before everything goes quiet. Everything fades to black as Taeyong drifts to sleep with the rhythmic sound of his boyfriends' breathing.

\---------

The next day has Taeyong bouncing with excitement once again. He'll be able to see the members up close. Holy crap.

"This is gonna be fun," Taeyong says as he pulls out the two albums he brought for the idols to sign.

The walk to where the fan meet is being held takes a little over ten minutes. The entire time, Taeyong is babbling about cool things he knows about Seventeen. He talks about his favorite songs and music videos and the members and just anything he can think about.

They finally arrive at the fan meet to see a ton of people already in their seats waiting for Seventeen to come out. Taeyong and his boyfriends take their seats and wait for it to begin.

The entire first half is filled with the members doing skits, reading comments, and just being goofballs in general. Finally, the idols sit behind the table and they call for people to get autographs, give gifts, or just to meet them. Taeyong and Ten get in line while the other opt to stay in their seats and watch.

It takes a while but Taeyong and Ten finally get up to the front. The first at the table is Mingyu. He greets Taeyong with a smile and signs his albums. The two talk some of the things Taeyong asks about. When he stands up to leave, Mingyu compliments his hair with that same smile.

The next is Wonwoo. His deep voice sounds amazing to Taeyong and it was crazy to hear him rap live last night. Once again, Wonwoo signs his albums with a slight smile. Taeyong knows he isn't really good at picking up on those kinds of things but he starts to think that Wonwoo might be flirting with him. Of course, Taeyong just brushes it off and moves onto the next.

This cycle continues all the way up to S. Coups, who's at the end of the table. All the way through, Taeyong has had the feeling that they're flirting with him but he's not really sure. They probably do that kind of thing to all of their fans. So Taeyong brushes it off.

"Hello beautiful," S. Coups says as Taeyong sits down. Heat rises to Taeyong's cheeks and he thanks his skin tone for not allowing blush to be visible.

"Um, hello."

"What's your name?" He asks with a smile.

"Taeyong." After the first exchange, things carry on like normal. S. Coups signs his albums and they talk for the allotted time. Taeyong can feel Ten's annoyance but Taeyong really can't figure out why he's so irritated.

When their time runs out, Taeyong thanks S. Coups and rushes back to his boyfriends. When he sits down, Taeyong can almost feel the anger radiating off of them. Johnny and Jaehyun are tight-jawed and their fists are clenched. Lucas and Yuta have uncharacteristically stony faces. Taeyong frowns, not really understanding why they're so upset.

Once it's over, they head back to the hotel. The walk back is quiet and every time Taeyong asks one of them something, all he gets is a clipped reply. Eventually he just stops trying.

The ride home is awkward and tension fills the air. Taeyong is anxious as to what will happen once they finally reach home. He rests his forehead against the window and puts his earbuds in. Turning on some of Troye Sivan's music, he lets himself be lulled into a dreamless sleep.

\-------

Taeyong wakes up to his shoulder being shaken by Lucas. Lucas motions for him to get up so Taeyong unbuckles and climbs out of the car. Grabbing his back out of the trunk, Taeyong carries it up to their apartment.

"Why were you flirting with them?" Johnny asks as soon as they're inside. Taeyong stares at him blankly.

"Flirting with who?" Taeyong asks. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say since Johnny just glares at him.

"Seventeen," Jaehyun answers. Taeyong stares at the group in shock.

"I wasn't flirting with them and as far as I know, none of them were flirting with me," Taeyong says, slightly offended that they thought he would flirt with people other than them. Ten snorts.

"I told you, he doesn't recognize that kind of thing. They all flirted with him but he didn't flirt back. I already told you that Johnny," Ten says with annoyance dripping from his voice. Johnny sighs.

"Sorry, Yong. I just don't like the fact that others were flirting with you," Johnny says reluctantly.

"Wow, thanks. They were flirting with me too and you didn't even notice," Ten says with a teasing tone. Johnny apparently doesn't pick up on this since he pales and looks to Jaehyun for help. "Babe, calm down. I'm teasing." Everyone can visibly see Johnny sigh in relief and it sends a burst of laughter through the apartment.

"So, we're fine?" Taeyong asks cautiously. Everyone nods. "Alright then, movies!"

So for the rest of the day, they watch movies tangled up in one another.


End file.
